


Nueva Jersey

by Aevyk



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aevyk/pseuds/Aevyk
Summary: Lo que sucedió en el viaje a Nueva Jersey que tuvo lugar en la segunda temporada de Los 3 de Abajo (3Below). Nota: Incluye un spoiler de Magos, aunque lo escribí mucho antes de que se estrenara la serie.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: Esta obra se escribió originalmente en español, aunque yo veo la serie en inglés. Para evitar confusiones con algunas traducciones, he decidido dejar el nombre original para los personajes/objetos, etc. Espero que os guste. :)

La noche caía espesa sobre el bosque de Arcadia. Los recientes sucesos habían sumido a la ciudad en la confusión y los destrozos eran igual de frescos en sus memorias que en sus calles. Sin embargo, mientras los ciudadanos habían ido a dormir, deseando en silencio que todo hubiera sido una pesadilla, por el bosque resonaban cientos de pisadas, lentas y decididas.  
Capitaneaban la comitiva tres figuras en armadura, dos altas y una más pequeña, brillando plata y verde, negro y rojo y morado y rosa, respectivamente. El primero era un mago, ya anciano, pero bien conservado, fresco aún tras la batalla. Merlín seguía caminando sin darse cuenta de los quejidos y gruñidos pues, tras los tres caballeros, cientos de trols de todos los colores, formas y tamaños dejaban atrás el que había sido su hogar durante siglos. El que iba más adelantado clavaba sus seis ojos recelosos en la espalda del mago y de vez en cuando miraba al Trollhunter, con una mezcla de compasión y otros sentimientos que los trols siempre habían considerado vulgares por ser “demasiado humanos”.  
Jim había caminado un buen rato erguido y rápido, hasta que el dolor en el costado le había hecho doblarse y los recuerdos hacían que le costara andar. Se preguntaba si, no muy lejos de allí, a unos cuantos metros, seguirían su madre, Strickler, los padres de Claire, Toby, AAARRRGGHH!!! y el resto de sus amigos. Su mente era un revuelo de imágenes por segunda vez en menos de una semana. Recordaba vívidamente el combate con Gunmar y Morgana y el adiós a toda una vida, en más de un sentido. Ante él, se cernía una existencia solitaria, la de un guardián entre mundos que no pertenece a ninguno de ellos.  
Dio un respingo de dolor y entonces recordó que caminaba de la mano de Claire, apoyando parte de su peso en la chica. Ella le miró, la mecha blanca de su pelo reluciendo bajo la luz de la luna, y sonrió tristemente. Jim se acordó de cuando podía mirarla a los ojos directamente, no desde su nueva altura y, poco a poco, se fue sintiendo peor. 

-Maese Jim,- dijo la voz de Blinky desde su izquierda.- no tienes buen aspecto.

-Bueno, es lo que tiene enfrentarse al peor de los Gumm-Gumms y a la peor de las brujas en una tarde.- bromeó él. 

-¡Merlín!- Blinky se adelantó y detuvo al mago.- El Trollhunter está herido. ¿Hasta dónde debemos caminar?

-Las montañas están a una hora de camino.- respondió Merlín.- Sólo os pido un poco de paciencia. Pronto podréis descansar.

Blinky volvió a su sitio de mala gana. Aún no comprendía ninguna de las decisiones tomadas por el mago, pero no podía ponerlas en duda allí mismo. Por mucho que le pesara, él era un mago, y podía castigarlo de muchas maneras. Se entretuvo en pensar en su hermano, Dictatious, futuro huésped en la casa de los Domzalski, junto con AAARRRGGHH!!!. Al pensar en su amigo y compañero de aventuras, suspiró. Habían pasado tanto juntos que le iba a echar mucho de menos, aunque su móvil sería de ayuda en la larga distancia.  
Ya se veían las montañas, negras y recortadas sobre el cielo nocturno. Merlín les condujo a una cueva, donde pudieron sentarse, dormir y comer algo. Blinky, por su parte, buscó a Jim y a Claire y les llevó a un sitio alejado.

-Hay que revisar esa herida.- dijo, haciendo que Jim se sentara.

-Estoy bien, Blink.- protestó él.- Sólo un poco cansado. Y hambriento.- agregó, viendo a Claire sacando un bocadillo de su mochila. Ella se sintió algo violenta y lo guardó.

-Está todo correcto.- sentenció Blinky, asombrado.- Es un corte profundo, pero está cerrado y sanando correctamente. 

-Mejor, porque no me puedo quitar la armadura para revisarlo.- comentó Jim.

-¿No?- preguntó Claire, sentándose en una roca cercana.- Eso no tiene sentido. 

-Lo único que sé es que intenté quitarme el Amuleto y estaba como clavado.- respondió Jim.-¿Qué pasa?

Blinky fruncía el ceño. Se aseguró de que Merlín estuviera lejos.

-Esto no me gusta nada. Ese mago nos está contando una centésima parte de sus pensamientos y, hasta ahora, todas sus decisiones son reprobables. Convertir a nuestro primer Trollhunter humano en un híbrido, desmantelar un regalo de cumpleaños de incalculable valor...

-No pareció molestarte en su momento.- intervino Claire, enarcando una ceja.

-... y dirigirnos al peor destino posible.

-¿Qué pasa con Nueva Jersey?- preguntó Jim, aceptando un vaso de Bagdwella, que iba repartiendo glug entre todos.

-Ya habéis leído "A Brief Recapitulation of Troll Lore".

-Parte.- contestó Jim, sin entender, mientras Claire asentía.

-Tienes razón, Blinky. Nueva Jersey es donde llegó vuestro barco, el primer lugar que pisasteis de América. Si había una Piedra Corazón allí, la habríais notado. ¿Para qué cruzar el país si no?

Jim sintió un vacío en el estómago. Miró a Merlín, que estaba en la entrada de la cueva, meditando o algo parecido. 

-Exacto.- Blinky se sentó en el suelo, al lado de ellos.- Aquí hay gato encerrado.

-¿Alguien ha dicho gato?- preguntó una voz.

-¡Es una forma de hablar, Plagsnork!- contestó Blinky. 

En ese momento se estaban repartiendo las provisiones. Jim miró de reojo el bocadillo de Claire, que ella se disponía a desenvolver. 

-¿Qué más llevas ahí?- preguntó, intrigado, señalando la mochila. Blinky se levantó para ir a por comida.

-De todo un poco.- contestó ella.- Comida, bebida, una cantimplora, algo de ropa, un neceser... lo básico. Y el cargador del móvil, por si acaso. Sé que Blinky ha conseguido cargar el suyo con algunas piedras, pero eso no puede ser bueno para la batería. 

Jim trataba de no pensar mucho y de centrarse en comer para poder dormir y descansar. Para él, significaba mucho que Claire estuviera dispuesta a viajar con ellos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ambos seguían digiriendo su cambio de aspecto. Aún podía recordar claramente sus palabras en el tejado del instituto. Claire estaba haciendo todo eso porque le quería. “Con cuernos, azul y todo”, dijo una vocecita en su cabeza, que sonaba casi como Toby. Pensó entonces en su mejor amigo, único Trolllhunter al cuidado de Arcadia, y de cinco trols. Estaría bien. Y pensó en su madre y en Strickler, con unos cuantos bebés a su cargo. Todos estarían muy ocupados o disfrutando de las vacaciones de verano como para pensar en él.

-Por lo menos tenemos provisiones de sobra.- dijo Blinky, sobresaltándolo. Le entregó lo que parecía una lata.- Respecto a eso, no hay problema.

Jim examinó la lata, preguntándose cómo podía parecerle apetitosa y, más importante, cómo se la podría comer. Lo resolvió dándole un mordisco a la tapa.

-Merlín dice que ya puedes quitarte la armadura.- agregó Blinky.- Y quiero que recuerdes que estás hablando con el único troll que, por razones que aún desconocemos, pasó un par de días como humano. Si necesitas hablar de lo que sea, me tienes a tu disposición.

-Gracias.- respondió Jim, algo preocupado, mientras cortaba con las garras la lata. 

Aquella noche en la montaña, se separaron por grupos. Claire había llevado un saco de dormir y buscó el sitio más adecuado, al fondo de la cueva, donde dejó parte de la armadura en el suelo para estar más cómoda. Tras dudar un poco, Jim fue a su lado.  
Mientras ella extendía el saco, Jim se llevó la mano al pecho. El Amuleto pareció ceder. Cerró los ojos y tiró de él, aunque salió tan suavemente como de costumbre. Notó que la armadura se disolvía y abrió los ojos, dando un grito de sorpresa. Su antigua ropa estaba hecha jirones, los pantalones rasgados a la altura de la rodilla y la chaqueta con sólo la parte superior intacta. Al menos, su camiseta blanca, algo sucia, había aguantado casi entera. Claire le miró.

-Creo que la armadura es mejor, por ahora.- dijo Jim, volviendo a colocar el Amuleto en su sitio.

Ella asintió y se metió en el saco de dormir. Jim bajó la mirada a la manta llena de parches que había conseguido.

-Tendría que haber venido más preparado.- se quejó.- Pero no sabía qué traer. 

Claire permaneció sentada y esperó a que Jim se sentara a su lado y se cubriera con la manta.

-Es una locura, ¿verdad?- comenzó ella.- No digo que nuestra vida fuera normal antes, pero...

-Ya.- respondió Jim.

-¿Cómo estás?- quiso saber Claire. 

-No lo sé. 

Miró a los trols, algunos cubiertos con mantas y otros no, dormidos o medio dormidos, reluciendo como rocas iluminadas por la luz de la luna. 

-No sé si es un sueño o una pesadilla. Me siento como el Trollhunter. Sólo el Trollhunter. Es como si a Merlín no le importara Jim. Él quería convertirme en esto y dejarme la armadura clavada. No quiere que sea humano.

-Pero lo sigues siendo.- replicó Claire.- Parte de ti sigue siendo como el de antes. Él mismo lo dijo.

-No puedo caminar bajo el sol. No puedo comer comida normal. He tenido que cenar una lata. Tengo muchas preguntas.

-Creo que si vamos a confiar en él, llegará el momento en que nos dé respuestas.- contestó Claire.- Y, por su bien, más le vale que sean buenas.

Jim sonrió. Vio a Merlín durmiendo plácidamente y le entraron unas ganas enormes de despertarlo sacudiéndolo por el cuello y amenazarle con ahogarlo si no respondía a todas sus preguntas y le devolvía su vida. Con un escalofrío, se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que más deseaba en ese momento. Quería ser un adolescente normal, disfrutando del verano con sus amigos. La feliz imagen de actividades al aire libre con Toby y Claire se desvaneció rápidamente. No. Ya nunca volvería a ser normal.


	2. Chapter 2

La primera semana pasó rápido. Merlín les reveló que conocía un camino de dos meses hasta su destino, algún tiempo menos que el camino antiguo, siempre que fueran continuamente bajo tierra. Blinky se defendió, diciendo que si habían caminado sobre la superficie de noche era para aprender sobre las formas de vida locales y admitió que repetir el viaje a la inversa habría sido mucho más complicado debido a las grandes ciudades que habían surgido desde entonces.   
Mantuvieron la formación de siempre, caminando mayormente en silencio y descansando cada cierto tiempo. Se cruzaron con algunos Trols de Río o de Bosque, que saludaron al Trollhunter y le preguntaron qué tipo de troll era. 

-Un troll humano.- respondió Jim, a la tercera. El troll de Río asintió como si comprendiera y no dijo nada más.

Los túneles eran siempre iguales, cambiando si tenían raíces o no, si estaban secos o húmedos o si tenían nidos de gnomos.   
Cada noche, Jim hacía llamadas, recordando sus promesas. Toby llamaba de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando se aburría. Los padres quedaban relegados a las noches. De hecho, la segunda noche, Jim se atrevió a llamar a su madre. Al oírla gritar su nombre, la echó de menos más que nunca.

-¡Jim, cariño!- exclamó.- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Va todo bien? ¿Qué tal tu herida?

Él notó la preocupación en su tono.

-Todo va perfectamente.- la tranquilizó.- Mi herida no es tan profunda y se está curando rápido. ¿Qué tal por allí? 

-Bueno, digamos que la ciudad no se ha recuperado de la conmoción. Les hemos dado el alta a todos los heridos y las calles están en obras. No obstante, si no tuviera decenas de bebés en casa y AAARRRGGHH! y Walter no se pasearan como si tal cosa, podría decirse que no ha pasado nada. 

Toby ya le había dicho que Dictatious era algo reticente a salir a la calle, al igual que Nomura, quien seguía trabajando en el museo sin problemas. Jim asintió, aun sabiendo que su madre no podía verlo.

-Hemos conseguido que adopten a algunos, pero creo que nos tendremos que quedar con cuatro, por lo menos, contando a Walt Junior. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Todo bien?

-Sí, Merlín nos ha traído a un túnel que nos llevará directamente a Nueva Jersey.- oyó un bufido.- ¿Qué pasa?

-No sé. No me gusta mucho ese hombre. Menos mal que estás con Claire y el señor Blinky.

Jim no le dijo que los tres estaban de acuerdo. Se limitó a temas banales y ligeros.

-Mamá,- dijo, al rato.- yo... quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de los últimos días. Estaba enfadado y asustado y no tendría que haberte dejado de lado. Lo siento.

-No hay por qué disculparse, Jim.- contestó ella.- Fue duro para todos, sí, pero para ti más que para nadie. Sabes que, si por mi fuera, habría azotado a ese mago con la escoba hasta que te hubiera vuelto como antes. Pero esta es tu vida ahora, y si hay alguna razón secreta y terminas, no sé, salvando el mundo o algo así... lo que quiero decir es que tiene que haber alguna razón. 

-Eso espero.- dijo Jim.

Su conversación con Toby fue mucho más amena. Él le llamó a los dos días, justo después de que empezaran el camino en los túneles internos.

-No me lo puedo creer.- decía.- La gente de Arcadia debe de ser de lo más abierta, porque nuestros trols locales se pasean como si nada y ya son unos vecinos más.

-¿Y qué esperabas, Tobes?- preguntó Jim. Esta vez había puesto el manos libres.

-No sé, quizás podrían tratarnos como los héroes que somos. ¿Hola? ¡Que hemos salvado la ciudad! Al principio, alguno se ha hecho fotos con AAARRRGGHH!, sobre todo niños. Y Mary. La publicó con el hashtag “pro-trols”.

-Deberíamos hacernos camisetas con ese mensaje.- bromeó Claire.

-Por lo demás, este verano tiene pinta de ser un muermazo.- se quejó Toby.- Incluso Eli se aburre. Ya me ha mandado veinte mensajes sobre no-se-qué avistamiento de alienígenas. ¡Alienígenas! ¿Puedes creerlo? No sé si debería hacerle caso. 

-Bah, lo más probable es que se trate de algún goblin, como la última vez.- dijo Jim.-¿Nadie habla de nosotros?- añadió, algo esperanzado.

-Uf, los asustaste. Hay cantidad de teorías. Algunos dicen que siempre habías sido medio troll y que ahora puedes controlar tu transformación. Je, ¿te imaginas? Dicen que eras un troll infiltrado en el insti. O que te han echado una maldición. Pero están agradecidos, oye, lo demás les da lo mismo.

-Me alegra oír eso.

-¡Otro mensaje!- se quejó Toby.- Mira, paso de él. Si quiere decirme algo, que venga a mi casa.

Sin embargo, la llamada que más le afectó fue la de Strickler. Sobre todo porque le había puesto un tono de llamada algo estrambótico y ya no lo reconocía.

-Sí, llevaba tiempo queriendo llamarte, Joven Atlas- dijo.- pero me he obligado a esperar un poco. 

Había pasado ya una semana y el único acontecimiento notable había sido un grupo de gnomos que les había atacado.

-Quería saber cómo te estás acostumbrando.

Jim oyó los gorjeos de algunos bebés y comprendió que Strickler le llamaba desde su casa. Tratando de no pensar en que su habitación probablemente estaría llena de cunas, contestó.

-He podido quitarme el Amuleto y no ha ayudado en nada. Es como una pesadilla. No me acostumbro. Noto todos los olores del camino y me dan prontos de furia y creo que me va a estallar la cabeza. No sé si encontraré el equilibrio alguna vez. 

-La meditación puede ayudar.- respondió Strickler, comprensivo. No quería decirle nada de las investigaciones que estaba llevando a cabo con Nomura.- Por eso yo leo tanto. Considero que los libros son una buena distracción. Pero ahora que los dos tenemos a alguien con quien hablar y sincerarnos, te pido que tú también lo hagas. Para mí no ha sido tan complicado; puedo salir a cenar o dar una vuelta siempre que me apetezca. No he tenido que echar mano de mi plan B, la Máscara Glamour que tenía en mi despacho. 

Jim no dijo nada ante la revelación. Sabía que para Strickler también tenía que ser duro dejar atrás su vida humana, pero al menos él estaba acostumbrado a ser un troll. Tenía mucho camino recorrido.

-Y todos pensamos que hay muchos cabos sueltos, así que podría ser una situación temporal.

-¿En serio?- Jim se acercó más el teléfono.

-Vamos, Jim.- continuó Strickler.- Medio troll. A Merlín le interesa que sigas teniendo parte humana. Y todo eso del Elixir me parece muy precipitado. ¿Tendría la receta de antes? ¿La había probado y es la primera vez que ha funcionado o no la había probado incluso? Ese mago es un enigma andante. 

-No habla mucho.- explicó Jim.- Se limita a darnos órdenes e ir a su aire. 

-Espero sinceramente que algún día se sepa la verdad. Sé que estás sufriendo, Jim. Esperemos que haya un motivo para ello.

Después de eso, no volvió a llamarle.


	3. Chapter 3

Las semanas fueron pesando en el grupo. Los trols empezaban a sentirse cansados y tristones o irritables sin una Piedra Corazón cerca y Claire empezaba a quedarse sin comida. Merlín la ayudó a encontrar un pasadizo hacia la superficie, donde se cambió la armadura por ropa de diario y se fue a comprar provisiones. Jim y los demás esperaron a que volviera durante varias horas. 

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Jim.

-Kansas.- respondió el mago.- Vamos bien de tiempo. 

Claire regresó a media tarde, agotada pero contenta. A pesar de algunas dificultades iniciales, se había adaptado bien a ser la única humana en ese grupo peculiar. No había perdido algunas costumbres; por ejemplo, seguía pintándose las uñas.

-He encontrado bastantes cosas.- explicó, dejando las bolsas en el suelo.- Menos mal que mis padres me dieron dinero y yo tenía algo ahorrado. 

Como tuvieron que quedarse en el sitio mientras Claire lo guardaba todo, los tumultos no se hicieron esperar. Blinky y Jim se esforzaron por escuchar todas las peticiones y, así, un grupo saldría a pasear por la noche, otro podría dormir todo el día y así hasta que todos estuvieron contentos. Cuando Jim volvió junto a Claire, la notó muy animada. 

-¿Vas a salir con los demás?- preguntó.

Él no lo había pensado. Sería lo correcto, salir con ellos y protegerles. Y hacía semanas que no veía el cielo.

-Es un pueblo muy tranquilo.- siguió Claire.- Con muchas tiendas. He encontrado esto.

Para su sorpresa, sacó algo de ropa nueva de una de las bolsas. Eran un par de camisetas y unos pantalones.

-No sé, por si te apetece cambiar un poco.- dijo, poniéndose colorada.

Jim examinó las camisetas y una sudadera que esperaba en el fondo de la bolsa. Su corazón se puso a dar brincos, como incitándole a que se arriesgara. 

-Gracias.- dijo.

-Pensaba que estaría bien que salieras de vez en cuando y te despejaras. No todo tiene que girar en torno a los trols. 

Jim la miró. Claire no le había tratado de forma diferente en todo el viaje y eso ayudaba mucho. Sin embargo, aún tenía sueños en los que volvía a ser humano y estaba atrapado en una jaula, a merced de su yo medio troll. No podía olvidar que se había convertido en la misma criatura a la que se enfrentó una vez en el Abismo.  
Pero aquella noche era diferente. Los trols salieron a disfrutar de la brisa nocturna veraniega, que agitaba los árboles suavemente, y a pasear por las colinas que rodeaban las tibias luces del pueblo.  
Merlín se quedó con el resto de los trols que no quisieron salir, mientras Jim se vestía con su ropa nueva. La tela era mucho más agradable sobre su piel de piedra que la armadura. Casi se sentía él mismo de nuevo.   
Aunque Claire no se había arriesgado a comprar zapatos, sí acertó con una sudadera azul con capucha. Le sentaba como un guante.  
Ella sonrió al verle. Le había estado esperando fuera. Una bofetada de aire le recibió, junto a los olores de los árboles y de alguna de las cenas que habían preparado en el pueblo. Las estrellas brillaban en un cielo aterciopelado sin nubes. 

-No os alejéis mucho.- indicó Jim a los trols.- Y meteos dentro para dormir.

Ellos asintieron. Claire y él rodearon el bosquecillo, sin apenas hablar. 

-Te sienta muy bien la capucha.- dijo ella, al rato.

-Gracias.- respondió él, por segunda vez aquél día. Se colocó la capucha.- Creo que hasta podría darme una vuelta por la ciudad.- rió.- Aunque prefiero no arriesgarme. 

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Claire.- Cuando volvamos a Arcadia, no tendrás que esconderte.

-¿Vamos a volver?- preguntó él. 

Se hizo el silencio. 

-De vez en cuando.- contestó ella.- A menos que... tienes que admitir que es muy raro.- prosiguió.- El Mayflower, el barco que trajo a los trols al Nuevo Mundo, atracó en Nueva Jersey. ¿Para qué cruzarían el país si tenían allí una Piedra Corazón? Blinky y yo pensamos que Merlín tiene otra misión para ti, de la que no quiere hablarte todavía, o que quizás no te cuente hasta el último momento. Él te quiere allí y te quiere así por una razón.

Jim gruñó.

-¿Sabes? Desde el inicio de esta historia me he sentido utilizado. Antes, al menos, se me explicaban las cosas. Ahora estoy en manos de un loco. Él me obligó, Claire. Me comió la cabeza diciendo que sólo así os salvaría a todos. Y me convertí en mi mayor miedo.

Ella comprendió al instante, mientras él se daba cuenta de que se le había escapado la última parte.

-Te enfrentaste a ti mismo en el Abismo.- dijo, casi sin aliento.- Todos nos preguntábamos qué había pasado ahí abajo, pensábamos que había sido algo tan horrible que no querrías hablar de ello. Y pasaron tantas cosas después que nos olvidamos.

-Cuando bajé allí, tardé en encontrarme.- explicó Jim.- Tardé en verme. “¿Qué eres?”, pregunté. Sigo sin saberlo.

-La única explicación que veo es que tu mayor miedo fuera ser sólo el Trollhunter, no tener nada... de tu vida normal... para distraerte. 

Ambos se miraron. 

-¿Qué interés puede tener Merlín en que te enfrentes a tu mayor miedo diariamente?- quiso saber Claire.-¿Por qué querría que no tuvieras distracciones?

-Tú misma lo has dicho.- contestó él.- Habrá otra misión.

-No me extraña que te sientas utilizado.- sentenció Claire.- Pero Blinky y yo estamos aquí para ayudarte. Y Toby y tu madre y Strickler también. Puedes contar con nosotros mientras Merlín no quiera abrir la boca y tratarte como mereces.

-Gracias.- respondió Jim, por tercera vez ese día. De pronto, se sintió algo mejor.


	4. Chapter 4

Las llamadas de Toby se fueron haciendo más constantes y extrañas. Les habló de un meteorito que habían podido hacer estallar a tiempo y de que Aja y Krel, sus nuevos compañeros de clase, eran en realidad alienígenas de un planeta llamado Akiridion 5. Por último, les mandó el corto que había hecho para antes de "Gun Robot 7". Jim se había olvidado por completo de la película.

-Le había prometido que la veríamos juntos.- explicó a Claire, mientras Blinky discutía con AAARRRGGHH! por teléfono.

-¿Qué problema hay? Podemos pedirle otro pasadizo a Merlín e ir a la ciudad más cercana a verla. De noche.

Jim no estaba convencido. Había salido varias veces, incluso había conseguido un par de deportivas tras descubrir su nueva talla por accidente, con un zapato perdido, pero no estaba preparado para algo así.

-Además, aún quedan un par de semanas.- siguió diciendo Claire.- Y ya estamos en Ohio, así que puede que hasta nos pille en Nueva Jersey.

-Ah,-dijo Blinky, colgando el teléfono.- AAARRRGGHH! os manda recuerdos a todos y dice que se ha hecho muy amigo de un tal Varvatos al que le gusta pasar el rato con la abuela de Toby.

-Sí, algo me ha comentado.- respondió Jim.

-Blinky, ¿crees que Jim debería ir al cine?- le interrumpió Claire.

-¡Por supuesto!- exclamó él al instante.- Las distracciones son de lo más necesarias con una carga tan pesada como la del Trollhunter. Kanjigar disfrutaba tallando, Voltar era un experimentado cocinero y hay quien dice que Gorgus preparaba ungüentos y llegó a vender alguno.

Jim frunció el ceño. Ya había tratado de hacer una vida normal para que Merlín no sospechara y hasta había hecho sus pinitos en la cocina troll. 

-No es lo mismo.- replicó.- Las últimas veces que hemos salido, nadie ha podido verme.

-¿Y esa pareja con la que os cruzasteis en Misuri?- preguntó Blinky.

-Llovía y nos chocamos.- respondió Jim.- Esto es diferente. Puede que ni siquiera haga tiempo de ir con capucha por la calle.   
En ese momento, Bagdwella apareció corriendo. Se habían alejado un poco del campamento para las llamadas del día, como solían hacer, aunque eso no bastaba para que el Trollhunter pudiera dejar de responder a toda llamada.

-¡Hay gnomos desvalijando el almacén de RotGut!- gritó.

Jim suspiró y tomó la espada. 

-Más control de plagas. Genial.

Claire hizo ademán de acompañarle, cuando Blinky la detuvo.

-Esto es coser y cantar para nuestro Trollhunter.- sentenció alegremente.- Nos vemos en la cena.

Jim puso los ojos en blanco antes de seguir a Bagdwella a una de las zonas más protegidas del campamento, donde dejaban los artefactos trols. 

-¿No quieres que le ayude?- preguntó Claire, bajando la voz.

-Se las arreglará perfectamente. Quería hablar contigo. 

-Si es por mi charla con Merlín del otro día, tranquilo. No me dijo nada que no sepamos ya. 

Blinky sonrió.

-¿Cómo estás?

Claire le miró extrañada.

-Bien.- contestó.

-Llevamos muchas semanas de viaje.- añadió Blinky.- Estás teniendo que convivir con más de doscientos trols, buscándote la vida en tus menesteres y sin tener más contacto humano que las llamadas a tus padres y tus amigas. Es algo muy valiente lo que estás haciendo.

-Y entiendes por qué lo hago, ¿verdad?- Claire miró instintivamente al otro lado del subterráneo, donde se encontraba el resto del campamento.- No podía dejarle solo. Y sí, es duro. Jamás me había imaginado que mis vacaciones serían así. Y desde que no tengo la Vara de las Sombras, siento como si faltara una parte de mí. Pero esta es mi vida ahora. Una vez lleguemos a Nueva Jersey, decidiré qué haré.

Miró la hora en el móvil. Era la única forma de saber el momento del día. De fondo de pantalla había puesto una foto de Enrique, la última que le habían mandado sus padres. Suspiró.

-Ahora mismo, tengo que estar aquí.

-Y te lo agradecemos.- dijo Blinky. Él también miró a lo lejos, como si intentara adivinar dónde estaba Merlín en ese momento.- Debo hablar con Strickler. Mi búsqueda ha sido infructuosa.

Blinky había estado aprovechando cualquier ocasión para coger uno de sus libros de la extensa biblioteca de su hermano e investigar durante el viaje. Tanto él como Strickler buscaban precedentes de transformaciones en el rango de troll y humano para ayudar en lo que fuera a Jim. Claire se había enterado a los pocos días, ya que Strickler le había pedido unos pergaminos a los Creepslayerz e Eli no iba a callarse tal hazaña.

-He dado la vuelta a toda la biblioteca.- continuó.- Y, aparte del caso propio, no he hallado nada. Casi me gustaría poder volver a visitar a Gatto para analizar las pociones de su estómago. No obstante, no será posible hasta que tengamos una base estable, y un giro, por supuesto.

-¿Y Strickler?

-No ha encontrado nada todavía, pero como ha estado trabajando en las adopciones, no iban a quedarse con tanto infante, ha hecho uso de su Máscara Glamour para, tras llevar volando al bebé a su destino, entregarlo con una apariencia más tranquilizadora.

Claire se imaginó por un momento a Strickler en su forma troll, verde y con sus alas de murciélago, volando con un niño en brazos en mitad de la noche. Entonces, el corazón le dio un vuelco.

-Nosotros seguimos teniendo una Máscara Glamour.- dijo. Dio un grito ahogado.- ¿Y no había una gema que permitía al Trollhunter caminar bajo la luz del día? Quizás, quizás...- se quedó pensativa.- Quizás sea demasiado duro.

-Tienes razón. -Blinky, también pensativo, había cruzado dos de sus cuatro brazos.- Tanto la Máscara como la Piedra Solarium serían una buena solución. Pero mucho me temo que Master Jim sigue demasiado agitado por los acontecimientos. Podríamos dejarle caer la idea, siempre que sea estrictamente necesario. Bajo ningún concepto debe enterarse de nuestro afán por conseguir que vuelva a ser humano, aunque sea más por su felicidad que por otra cosa.

Claire asintió mientras Blinky buscaba a Strickler entre sus contactos, con una maestría alcanzada por varios meses de uso del teléfono.

Al otro lado del campamento, Jim había conseguido cazar a todos los gnomos en un tiempo récord.

-¡Decídselo a vuestros amigos!- se burló, cuando el último de ellos se alejaba corriendo. 

El desorden era notable. Había cajas volcadas con Grit-shakas amontonados en el suelo y otros artefactos cuya función aún no conocía. Iba a irse cuando pensó que lo menos que podía hacer era ordenar un poco, ya que no le llevaría mucho tiempo poner las cajas de pie y su contenido dentro.  
Colocando, no pudo evitar acordarse de aquellas mañanas en las que se levantaba temprano para ordenar y limpiar la casa. Se preguntó cómo estaría, si su madre seguiría guardando cada cosa en su cajón o reponiendo los frascos de limpieza que se acordó que tenía que haber comprado. Pensó que no, ya tenían demasiado jaleo con los bebés.   
Había colocado todas las cajas menos una. Al acercarse, vio algo que llamó su atención. Era la Máscara Glamour. La cogió con ambas manos y dirigió la mirada de la Máscara a ellas, una con cuatro dedos y sin guantelete y otra armada con cinco dedos. Sintió un irrefrenable impulso de ponérsela, de ser humano otra vez, aunque fuera por unos minutos. ¿Funcionaría? ¿Podría transformarse en alguien que ya no existía? De pronto, se imaginó volviendo a su vida normal, con la Máscara puesta. ¿No había hablado Blinky de una piedra que dejaba caminar bajo el sol? “Creo que no la necesito”, había dicho él entonces. Qué cosas.  
Volvió a mirar a la Máscara, con facciones de madera. Si acaso funcionara, ¿no estaría viviendo una mentira? Bajo esa fachada humana, seguiría siendo un medio troll en armadura. No estaba preparado para mentir de esa forma, para mentirse ni engañarse a sí mismo.  
Con lágrimas en los ojos, dejó la Máscara en la caja y se sentó un momento en el suelo, con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas. Si se ponía la Máscara, no habría vuelta atrás. Abriría la compuerta y sabía que después iría corriendo a luchar contra Merlín y obligarle a transformarle. Ya había tenido ganas de hacerlo, como oleadas de rabia que le atacaban cuando al mago se le ocurría mirarle a los ojos.   
La reacción de sus amigos y su madre al verle con la Máscara se fue desvaneciendo de su mente. Al ver de nuevo su mano azul, la cerró en un puño. Ésa era su vida ahora. Y no podía hacer nada.


	5. Chapter 5

Jim no podía dormir esa noche. Había algo extraño a esas alturas del túnel, tan cerca de su destino. Gruñó, perdido en la duermevela, cuando despertó con un grito.  
Para su sorpresa, estaba en su habitación. La luz entraba por la ventana e, instintivamente, se cubrió con la manta. Notó enseguida unas piernas más pequeñas de las que se había acostumbrado y vio una mano rosada. Extrañado, apartó la manta. La luz del día no le afectaba. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza. ¿Qué había pasado?  
Entre alarmado y contento, fue corriendo al baño. La imagen que le devolvió el espejo era muy similar a la última vez que se había mirado en él, sólo que feliz. Sonrió, casi sin darse cuenta.   
Tras vestirse, bajó a desayunar. Strickler, en su forma troll, leía el periódico mientras un bebé de pelo oscuro se centraba en su biberón. 

-Buenos días, Jim.- saludó Strickler.

-Hola.

Fue a la cocina, donde se encontró con sus queridas sartenes y se preparó un buen desayuno. Strickler acababa de terminar una tostada de chatarra y dejó el plato en el lavavajillas.

-Tu madre va a estar en el hospital todo el día.- explicó.- Tienen que dar el alta a los heridos.

-Vale, no me importa.- contestó Jim.

-¿Cómo... te encuentras?

Jim notó la preocupación en su voz. ¿Sabía algo?

-Merlín decía la verdad, te has despertado y vuelves a ser el de antes.- prosiguió Strickler.- Todo bien, supongo.

Jim rió nervioso.

-Claro. ¿Por qué no iba a estar todo bien?

Strickler le devolvió la sonrisa y fue al salón. Jim desayunó tranquilamente y, al limpiar el plato, se fijó en que aún estaban en la basura los restos de su batidora a medio comer. Con un suspiro, cogió la bolsa y la sacó para tirarla al cubo, yendo por el garaje para atajar. Para su gran sorpresa, su moto estaba allí, intacta, como si hubiera estado esperándole todo el rato. Se le cayó la bolsa del susto y se acercó para tocarla.   
Con una gran sonrisa, salió a la calle, dejando que el sol le iluminara por completo. Tiró la bolsa y cruzó la calle hacia la casa Domzalski.  
Nana abrió la puerta, recibiéndole con su voz cantarina.

-¡Buenos días, Jim! Entra, voy a avisar a Toby.

-Gracias.- contestó Jim.

Nada más entrar, vio a Dictatious, pegado a la tele de la cocina y sujetando una taza de té. 

-¡Toby-pie!- llamó Nana.- ¡Jim está abajooo!

Se oyeron algunos golpes y Toby bajó corriendo por las escaleras.

-¡Oh, sí, has vuelto a la normalidad! ¡Sabía que si le amenazábamos entre todos...!

-¡Toby!- le regañó Nana.- ¿Qué te he dicho de correr por las escaleras?

-Perdón, Nana.- Toby bajó los últimos peldaños y reanudó su charla.- No puedo creer que cumpliera su promesa, todos sabíamos que mentía, que aunque era algo permanente se podía deshacer. ¡Prepárate para el verano más alucinante de la historia! 

-Entonces, ¿está todo bien?- preguntó Jim.- ¿El Mercado Troll? ¿Arcadia?

-Con algunas obras aquí y allá, pero perfectamente. Si quieres, avisamos a Claire y vamos a dar una vuelta por el centro.  
-Sí, eso suena muy bien.

Al poco rato, estaban enfrente de la casa victoriana de Claire, de donde salió ella y corrió a abrazarle.

-¡Jim!- gritó.- ¡Lo sabía, sabía que Merlín cumpliría su promesa! ¿Estás bien?

-Perfectamente.- respondió Jim, sintiéndose más feliz que nunca.

La calle principal estaba repleta de obras. Toby se quejó de que Stuart no había podido aparcar “El Güerito”, ya que tenía muchas ganas de comprar burritos para celebrarlo. Se cruzaron con algunos compañeros de clase, que les saludaron animadamente.

-Vamos a ir todos a casa de Aja y Karl.- les dijo Mary.- Tienen una pisci chulísima. Seguro que no les importa que vayáis vosotros también.

-¿Perdona?- intervino Toby.- Somos los héroes de Arcadia, pues claro que no les va a importar.

-Claro, claro. ¿Dónde está tu amigo el grandullón? Quiero subir un selfie con él, hashtag “pro-troll”.- Mary rió.- Parece que este verano no va a ser un muermazo total.

-¿Estás bien, Jim?-preguntó Claire.

-¿Eh?

Se había distraído mirando los núcleos de las obras. No comprendía cómo algunos edificios podían seguir en pie. 

-¿Podemos ir al Mercado Troll?-pidió.

-Blinky dijo que las obras durarían semanas.- explicó Claire.- Y que la Piedra Corazón tardaría varios días en sanarse. Merlín no pudo absorber toda la oscuridad, ¿recuerdas?

-Ajá. Es que realmente necesito ir.

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron al puente, vieron una grúa y varios trabajadores.

-No podemos bajar.- se lamentó Jim, llamando por el móvil.

-¿Aló?- respondió la voz de Blinky, desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Hola, Blinky, ¿va todo bien por allí?

-Espléndidamente, Maese Jim. Las obras van raudas y Merlín casi ha terminado de sanar nuestra querida Piedra Corazón. ¿Y tú? ¿Ya has vuelto a tu verdadero ser?

-Sí, sí, vuelvo a ser humano.

-¡Ah! Menuda experiencia, ¿verdad? Casi como cuando yo tuve la oportunidad de disfrutar varios días como humano. Pero todo debe volver al status quo. 

-Ya, imagínate que me hubiera quedado atrapado siendo medio troll. O que tuviéramos que dejar Arcadia para encontrar otra Piedra Corazón.- respondió Jim, sin bromear pero haciéndolo sonar como tal.

-¡Gran Gronka Morka! Habría sido una pesadilla. Nadie se merece tener que dejar atrás su vida de esa manera, Maese Jim. 

-Por suerte, todo ha salido bien.- concluyó Jim.

-Exacto. Todo va bien.

Jim colgó el teléfono.

-¿Habéis dicho algo de una piscina?

El resto del día lo pasaron con sus compañeros, en casa de Aja y Krel. Los dos hermanos estaban ocupados, pero no les importaba que estuvieran en su piscina. Allí se encontraron con Mary, Darci y Steve, quienes les dieron la enhorabuena.

-Aunque fastidiasteis la Batalla de las Bandas.- explicó Darci, tristemente.- Podríais haber esperado una hora más.

-Gunmar no esperaba.- replicó Toby.- Además, creo que van a repetirla.

-Sí, eso me ha dicho Douxie.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Jim.

-El chico tan guay que repartía los panfletos.- respondió Mary.

Jim fue a replicar cuando vio algo por el rabillo del ojo. Empezaba a caer la tarde y habían decidido no bañarse más.

-¿Todo bien, Jimbo?- oyó la voz de Toby.

-Sí, habrá sido un mapache.

Tras despedirse de sus compañeros, cada uno se fue por su lado. Claire dijo que sus padres la esperaban en el centro para cenar fuera y se marchó junto con Mary y Darci, mientras que Toby y Jim fueron por el otro lado.

-Nos merecemos estas vacaciones.- dijo Toby.- Aunque tendremos que ir a la escuela de verano algún día.

-Sí, ese mes y medio de faltas no se olvida.- se lamentó Jim.- Yo preferiría hacer más “ayudas a la comunidad”. Tendré que hablar con el Señor Uhl.

-Bah, aún hay tiempo para eso.- contestó Toby.- ¡Buenas noches!

-Que descanses.- Jim abrió la puerta de casa y tarareó alegremente mientras encendía la luz.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien?- preguntó alguien.

Jim se quedó clavado en el sitio. Conocía esa voz.   
De entre las sombras de la cocina, vio aparecer la alta figura que había visto por primera vez en el Abismo. Musculoso, con la armadura negra brillando con líneas rojas y los cuernos coronando la cabeza, su yo troll le recibió en su propia casa.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- le espetó Jim.- No eres real. Yo ya no soy tú.

-Oh, así que yo soy el que no es real.- contestó Jim Troll.

-No. Te vencí. Y sí, el Elixir de Merlín me transformó en ti, pero ya no existes. 

-Porque te acobardaste.

-Porque fue una mala idea.- Jim se puso el Amuleto mientras hablaba y la armadura apareció, cubriendo su cuerpo.- A lo mejor no podía haber vencido a Gunmar sin ser tú, pero esto tendría que haber terminado así.

-¿No te gustó?- le espetó Jim Troll.- Eras más fuerte, más rápido, más ágil. No me vas a negar que habrías sido imparable.  
-¿A costa de qué? ¿De perder mi familia, mis amigos, mi vida? 

-¡Por salvarlos!

Jim se colocó la espada en la espalda. No quería luchar. 

-¿Y si nada hubiera vuelto a ser como antes?- preguntó Jim Troll.- ¿Y si la Piedra Corazón hubiera sido destruida sin remedio y tuvierais que buscar otra? ¿Habrías querido volver entonces “a la normalidad”?

-Esto es un sueño.- comprendió Jim, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- O un conjuro del Amuleto. ¿Cómo no he podido verlo?

-Respóndeme.- insistió Jim Troll.

-No ha sido un viaje peligroso. Hemos estado otras veces bajo tierra sin problemas. Dime la verdad.- volvió a coger la espada y apuntó a Jim Troll, que rió.- Hay algo más. Algo que Merlín no ha querido contarnos.

-Hay mucho más.- respondió Jim Troll.- Algo que no eres capaz de imaginar. Quizá sea mejor que esperes, por ahora. 

-No quiero ser un monstruo.- dijo Jim, con las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.- Sólo quiero tener una vida normal. O todo lo normal que puede ser la vida de un Trollhunter. Quiero poder salir con mis amigos y cocinar y comer lo que quiera y estar al aire libre, sea día o noche. Quiero saber lo que soy. Y ser lo que yo elija. Nadie me ha permitido nunca elegir. Estoy aquí porque un Amuleto me eligió y no me soltó. No puede ser mi destino terminar así.

-Nadie dice que lo sea.

Jim le miró. Eran sus mismos ojos, aún debajo de esa piel de piedra. Por un instante, Jim Troll parecía casi humano.

-Pero no debes rendirte ahora. El tiempo de las respuestas se acerca. 

Las paredes se iban difuminando. Jim notó que estaba despertando.

-No quiero volver.- suplicó. 

-El tiempo de las respuestas se acerca.

Todo a su alrededor se volvió negro.


	6. Chapter 6

Jim no le contó a nadie lo de su sueño. Ese día, Merlín parecía más mohíno que de costumbre.

-El final del camino es el más peligroso.- dijo.- Mi magia ha podido ir apartando los problemas durante el viaje, pero hay algo con lo que no puede. Quizás nuestro Trollhunter pueda ocuparse. Está en las alcantarillas, en un camino paralelo al nuestro, que debemos cruzar a su debido tiempo.

-¿Es un Gumm-Gumm?- preguntó Jim. El mago no contestó.

-Nosotros nos encargamos.- intervino Claire.- Trollhunter no, Trollhunters.- le recordó.

Jim aceptó el silencio de Merlín, como tantas otras cosas. Si era cierto que el tiempo de las respuestas se acercaba, debía estar preparado.  
Claire se puso a examinar detenidamente el carro de armas que transportaban. Ninguna parecía de su agrado.

-No me siento cómoda con una espada. ¿Quizás una lanza?

El troll encargado de guardar las armas buscó las lanzas.

-Ni siquiera nos quiere decir qué es a lo que nos enfrentamos.- masculló Jim.- Y lo que es peor, si estamos cerca de una Piedra Corazón, deberíamos sentirla.

-A lo mejor sigue estando lejos.- comentó Claire, seleccionando una lanza con dos extremos afilados que parecían llamas solidificadas.- Esto servirá. Tengo que agenciarme un arma nueva. Desde que tuvimos que destruir la Vara de las Sombras, no he sido capaz de luchar con nada más.

-¿La echas de menos?- preguntó Jim.

-Para tratarse de un arma que quería entrar en mi cerebro y hacerme más vulnerable contra Morgana, mucho. Toby y tú no tenéis armas sujetas a vuestros sentimientos. Quizás sea mejor así. Aunque estaba bien hacer portales. Me ahorraba mucho tiempo.

Sopesó la lanza con una mano y la hizo girar en círculos, simulando un ataque. No era ni de lejos tan impresionante como la Vara de las Sombras, pero podía ocupar su función por el momento.

La cueva se abría a las alcantarillas de Hoboken por un pasadizo estrecho. Todo era mucho más nuevo que en Arcadia.

-Merlín me ha dicho que no nos preocupemos en buscarlo, él nos encontrará.

-Eso no me tranquiliza mucho.- comentó Claire.

Llevaban unos minutos andando cuando Jim se detuvo en seco.

-¿Has oído eso?

Claire también se paró.

-No. ¿Crees que...?

De pronto, una sombra cruzó ante ellos, de forma pausada. Ambos aferraron sus armas con fuerza. Un caballero se irguió justo delante. Su armadura recordaba a la del Trollhunter, sin líneas luminosas y más simétrica. En su cara oculta brillaban dos ojos amarillos e iba tocado con una especie de corona.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Jim, sabiendo que no iba a obtener respuesta.

El caballero atacó. Era extremadamente rápido y ágil. Jim no estaba preparado y Claire mucho menos, y ambos fueron lanzados contra las paredes de la alcantarilla. 

-No queremos hacerte daño.- continuó Jim.- Soy el Trollhunter, y venimos de Arcadia con cientos de trols en busca de una Piedra Corazón. Lo único que queremos es que nos dejes pasar.

El caballero seguía sin hablar. En cuanto se hubieron levantado, atacó de nuevo. Claire fue más rápida. Hizo chocar uno de los filos de la lanza con la espada del caballero y la alejó de ellos. Él contraatacó con un movimiento rápido que ella esquivó por poco. Jim iba a unirse a la pelea cuando Claire recibió una patada que la hizo caer al suelo varios metros más lejos.

-¡Claire!- gritó Jim, corriendo hacia ella. 

-¡Se ha ido!- exclamó Claire, casi sin aliento, cuando llegó hasta ella.- Lo siento, estoy algo oxidada. Puede que esta armadura también lo esté.

-Ambos lo estamos.- la reconfortó Jim.- No pasa nada, al menos ahora sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos.

Regresaron cabizbajos. A Claire le dolían mucho las costillas sobre las que había recibido la patada.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Merlín.

-Claire está herida. Si nos hubieras dicho lo rápido y fuerte que era...

-No habría servido de nada.- contestó Merlín.- A veces, para conocer a un enemigo, tienes que empezar desde cero. Debes volver y cumplir tu misión o estaremos atrapados aquí sin poder continuar.

-No puedo ir solo.- continuó Jim.- Cuando intento hablar con él, ataca por sorpresa.

-Yo iré.- Blinky se adelantó, para sorpresa de todos.

-Oh, no.- se quejó Jim, en voz baja.- ¿Tenemos que acabar con esto hoy? Si esperamos a que Claire descanse...

-Hoy.- sentenció el mago.- No tengo mucha fuerza más para contener a los Gruesomes, goblins y otros amigos no tan bienvenidos de estos túneles. 

Jim resopló.

-Muy bien. Vamos, Blink.

Mientras recorría de nuevo los túneles, puso a Blinky al día.

-Es un caballero con una corona, súper rápido y súper fuerte.

-¿Será un rey?- preguntó Blinky, con un grito ahogado.

-Y su armadura se parece a la mía, si eso sirve de algo.- seguía Jim.- ¿Qué pasa?

-No puede haber muchos reyes que hayan tenido relación con Merlín.

Se hizo el silencio, a excepción de un extraño goteo lejano.

-¿Crees que es... el Rey Arturo?- Jim se llevó las manos a la cabeza.- Esto es un cuento de locos. 

-Es una suposición.- aclaró Blinky.- Se podría decir que mi mente está acostumbrada a ver estas cosas. 

-¡Blinky!- se quejó Jim.- ¡Una cosa es una conspiración y otra enfrentarse al Rey Arturo! No soy un experto en espadas, pero seguro que Excalibur es digna rival de Luz del Día. 

Suspiró.

-Tienes razón, Maese Jim, esto es un cuento de locos. Y también añadiré que es nuestro cuento de locos.

-Sólo quiero que Merlín responda.- Jim suspiró.- Preferiría mil veces estar en Arcadia, con Toby y los Cazacripis y sus movidas de alienígenas. Me siento como si estuviera destinado a ir de un lado a otro, como si no perteneciera a ninguna parte. 

A Blinky le brillaron los ojos. Cuando habló, lo hizo más suave que nunca.

-Ya sabes lo que pienso del destino, Maese Jim.

Él sonrió levemente. Aún recordaba las palabras de Blinky, esa noche de primavera, cuando aún no era el Trollhunter o, al menos, no lo había aceptado todavía.

-El destino es un regalo.- recitó.- Algunos se pasan la vida viviendo una existencia de callada desesperación. Sin aprender jamás la verdad, que lo que se asemeja a una carga sobre nuestros hombros es en realidad el sentido del deber que nos eleva a las alturas.

-Lo recuerdas.

-No he podido quitármelo de la cabeza. Y mucho menos estos días. Ha adquirido un significado totalmente diferente.- sin darse cuenta, se llevó una mano a los cuernos.- ¿Tú crees que el tiempo de las respuestas se acerca?

Blinky lo pensó.

-Creo sinceramente que hay muchas cosas que nos han ocultado y que, tarde o temprano, saldrán a la luz. Si quieres hablar con ese caballero, no seré yo quien te lo impida.

-Intentaremos razonar con él.- dijo Jim.

Blinky asintió. Con un último suspiro, Jim regresó a las alcantarillas. El caballero le estaba esperando.


End file.
